


Give You My Heart

by Bittersweet



Series: October Prompts [36]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drawing, Fluff, M/M, Toronto Maple Leafs, fall leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Mitch finds out Auston likes to draw.





	Give You My Heart

“Whatcha doing?”

Auston jumped, dropping his pencil as Mitch plopped down onto the grass next to him. “Nothing!” He scrambled to hide his notebook.

“Is that me?” Mitch gasped, seeing what Auston had been drawing despite his efforts to hide the page. Mitch gently pulled the book out of Auston’s hands. “That’s the other day when we were helping Brownie rake leaves!”

“Um,” Auston said trying to think of an explanation that wouldn’t make him sound like a stalker.

“I love it! I didn’t even know you could draw!” Mitch started to flip the page then stopped and looked at Auston. “Are there more. Can I look?”

“Um yeah it’s fine if you want to.”

Mitch grinned and started flipping through pages. He laughed. “This one must be after Zach pushed me into the leaf pile.” There were leaves stuck to Mitch’s hair and some along the collar of his sweater.

Auston had started to relax as Mitch flipped through the drawings, finding only good things to say about them, but froze as he remembered what he had drawn earlier that day. It was nothing indecent but far too sappy for Mitch not to catch on that Auston’s feelings for him were a little more than platonic. “Mitch, wait...”

Mitch had already turned the page and was staring down at the two of them embracing in a heart shaped ring of leaves, a fanciful scroll along the bottom proclaiming Auston and Mitch forever.

Auston cringed as he waited for Mitch’s reaction. Maybe he could have bluffed it off as a celly or something if not for that ridiculous scroll! What had he been thinking putting that on there?

“This is really sweet Matts,” Mitch said and Auston could practically feel the “but” coming. “But,” there it was, right on que, “I’ve spent the last year practically killing myself flirting with you, how come you never said anything?”

“I...what?” Auston stared at Mitch in confusion. “But...you act like that with everyone!”

Mitch laughed. “I kissed you after our last game!”

“We were celebrating! I didn’t think you really meant...” He broke off as Mitch leaned in and kissed him with a focus that anyone who knew Mitch knew he usually only showed during hockey. 

“Clear enough?” Mitch asked, grinning.

Auston cleared his throat. “Would you go out with me tonight?”

“Sure! I thought you’d never ask!” Mitch handed Auston his sketchbook. “Do you think, could I keep this one?” His fingers gently followed the shape of the heart in the picture.

Auston carefully tore the page from the book and passed it to Mitch. Mitch settled onto his back, holding the drawing up in front of him and smiling happily. Auston watched him for a moment then retrieved his pencil from the grass, flipped to a blank page and started a new drawing.


End file.
